I've known you longer
by SonicSwiftie
Summary: Andy trying to tell Gail that she thinks she met her before.First Fan fiction. Rated T for very minor swearing. One shot; Drabble. Read and Review!


**Hey! This is my first (ever) Fan Fiction and I am a bit nervous *waves shyly*, so I am still confused on how all this uploading stuff works and all, even though I have read how to it and looked it up a bunch of times *sigh*. Constructive criticism is welcomed, because I probably need it. Back on topic, this is a One Shot so I don't think this will have anymore chapters too it. Have a great day. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue in any way. If I did, I wouldn't be counting the weeks hasn't been on. **

"Andy," Traci started "what's your actual name?"

"Andrea," Andy laughed a bit at the out of the blue question from her friend. It was usual Thursday night, and she was sitting at a table with her colleagues after a long shift.

"Who called you that?"

"My friends at school probably" she tried to remember.

"Why?"

"I don't know," she laughed," It was forever ago,"

"whatever," she nursed her beer "did your dad call you that too?"

"I guess," she laughed lightheartedly once again.

"One last question," Traci was clearly bored" do your friends still call you Andy?"

"I don't even remember them trace, you guys do so I guess," she knew Traci was either bored or maybe a little tipsy, for she was asking so many random questions.

Andy started thinking "you guys are pretty awesome friends," she stated" that sounded corny, whatever" she trailed off.

"It did," Gail agreed.

"Whatever, I'm mean it's weird though it's been like, "she thought for a minute,

"mental math, come on, are you too slow for that?" Gail teased

"Shut up," she smiled "two and half years,"

"That's actually really weird," she admitted.

"See," Andy pointed out "it doesn't seem like it," she laughed" but then again, you could be tipsy," she teased.

"Trust me I'm not tipsy, I have Leo at home, I'm just bored. I can't promise I won't get a little tipsy tomorrow though."

"oh good, we don't want a hung-over Traci on patrol tomorrow," Gail smiled.

"Shut up, that has never happened" she defended.

"Come to think, I've known Gail, longer," Andy added in after her friends' little banter.

Traci looked over "uhh," she laughed, clearly very confused of to how that could be, "how?"

"ya, no, because I barely remember that, actually I don't like at all barely," Gail thought. "It was like "Gail paused, and counted in her head.

"Look who's bad at mental math now!" Andy took the chance to tease Gail back.

Gail briefly let out a fake laugh and flipped Andy off.

"Hey," Andy feigned hurt

She thought and continued, "11years ago,"

"I want in on this;" Traci wondered and wanted answers eagerly.

***12 years earlier - 1999***

It was open house, and Andy wanted too see what her dads work place was like, and reminded him for the whole week, so he wouldn't forget. She knew he went drinking most nights. Andy wasn't going to let that happen that night, because her dad had to be at open house, because he had to go, and she wanted him too.

Her mother had left earlier that year. Andy felt lost she didn't know what to do sometimes. She missed her mother but was also pissed at her at the same time.

"Dad, can we go?" she begged, "were gonna be late, come on," she stood outside on the steps with the door open, looking in, waiting.

"I'm coming sweetheart," he was a good man when he wasn't drunk, maybe not the cleanest and the best at cooking, but Andy thought he was a good father, and loved him, even if she did get annoyed at him some nights. He was all she had, and she knew it was hard for him to having her mother gone too. She just left. But she secretly knew her parents were fighting and had problems before her mother had taken off, as much as she didn't want to believe it, and she knew they really didn't want her to know.

They got in her dads truck and headed towards the division. Once or twice she had seen the outside of it, but never in it. She was interested. She wanted to be like her dad. She wanted to be a cop. She knew it was dangerous though, hence every morning when she made her dad say the pledge, and he would tell her once and again that "he was only human". It annoyed her. He had to stay safe. For her. All that aside, and her brief annoyance, She looked out the window to see she was crossing the bridge. She loved Toronto; she lived right in it too. Well, not in the city, but close.

She turned on the radio to find nothing good, and switched it off. She was talking her dads ear off about how wondered she was and how it looked.

She did talk a lot. She was Andy McNally.

A few minutes later they arrived and she eagerly hopped out of the car, she was easily excitable about anything.

She walked in with her dad, who was wearing his uniform, and everything. There were other cops in there too, her dad said hi to them, and talked to a couple guys, who were his fellow officers who he had, been rookies with him.

There were little kids probably from in the city, which had come to the open house with their parents, to see what it was like.

She walked around quietly, looking at all the officers in navy blue uniforms. She got excited, thinking that's what she wanted to do when she was older. She saw a couple of people in white shirts too. She notices the lady had reddish hair, which she though looked a bit strange, buy would never say anything. She knew that people that wore white shirts were either superintendent, staff sergeant or some other important person; again she asked her dad a lot of questions.

She new the lady wasn't superintendant though, and definitely not chief of police. She looked different. She was wearing something similar to it though. The lady she was looking at had a white shirt on too, but she knew that she was the staff sergeant of 15 because she had asked if any of the import ant cops were girls, and her father had told her in fact the head of 15 was.

She walked around, looking at the desks with the computer monitors shut off, little kids getting pictures with cops' hats on, and other boring activities. She walked around and wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, but she was just taking in what her dad's workplace looked like in, and she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't, - I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," a 14 year old Andy rambled.

"Apparently,"

Andy was a little taken back by the girls' response. She said she was sorry. And that girl had a lot of balls to say that. She noticed the girl looked about her age. She had blonde hair and was pretty pale. She was probably around the same height as her too. She didn't look like a visiting little kid though. Andy wondered.

"Well, sorry," Andy mumbled, apologizing again.

"Its fine, whatever," the girl brushed it off.

Andy was confused, she had just been a little snot to her and now she acted different. "Maybe she's bipolar?" Andy thought.

"So what's your name?"

"Andy."

The girl gave her look, and shook her head slightly "Andy…?" she was waiting to get her full name.

"Andy McNally" she had finally caught on.

"you have a boy's name?" the blonde wondered,

"It's Andrea," she was being nice, but she was also not going to deal with people. She had always been like that, and more when her mom left, she was polite and nice, but she stood her ground and didn't mind not having the best words in her vocabulary, not that she would use them now, but she sure thought of some.

"well, if my name is so funny then what's yours?" she questioned.

"Gail peck," she smiled. "That's my mom up there; she is the boss of 15"

"Oh," Andy didn't know that the lady she just had been looking at was this girl's mother.

"My dads over there," she pointed to the group of officers talking.

"So how old are you?" Andy was questioned the blonde.

"Fourteen,"

"Oh, me too, where do you go to school?" she smiled.

"I don't go to public," she replied quickly.

"That's probably why I don't see you then," Andy laughed.

"ya probably,"

She took another look at the girl, she was her height, looked albino, and had really blue eyes. She was thin and she was wearing a dress, not fancy, but a dress, and a pea coat that was tan.

Andy was wearing jeans, and a t shirt, a nice one though; her aunt had sent her for her birthday. Also she was wearing a zip up sweat shirt. She didn't look too bad. She wasn't very girly though; she was sportier and played basketball.

"Hi honey," Andy looked up to see the redheaded lady again," how are you liking the open house?" the taller woman in the white shirt questioned her daughter, smiling.

"It's nice, but I've been here before mom,"

She looked at Andy, and back at Gail "I've seen you made a new friend?"

"Sort of," Gail replied.

"Hello," she greeted Andy.

"hello Mrs. Peck," Andy decided to use her manners.

"What's your name?"She questioned.

"Andy McNally,"

"Oh so your father is over there?" she motioned.

"Ya," she smiled.

"Oh, maybe you two could be friends Gail. "She suggested, looking at her daughter.

"Mom?" she questioned for something.

Somebody called the staff sergeants name. "I have to go, ask me later sweetie," she patted her on the shoulder and walked away swiftly.

"Ugh, I hate when she does that," the girl complained" she never has time,"

"At least you have a mom," Andy mumbled. Ever since her mom had left she didn't understand how people could take their own mothers for granted so much, no matter their parents' personality.

"Where's yours?" Gail seemed suddenly interested.

"You tell me," Andy answered honestly, " I don't know where she went,"

"Oh," the conversation got a bit awkward and the girls didn't know what to talk about," well bye," Gail smiled and walked away.

"Bye,"

*** Gail's point of view -1999***

Gail waited on the side walk outside of school. She was in eighth grade and it was her last year in middle school, it was November.

She had her coat on, and had already done all of her homework while waiting outside for the last 45 minutes. Today was open house, and her mom said she was picking her up so she could help get the division ready, instead of taking the bus home. She started walking, her school was in the middle of the city and she knew where 15 was, but didn't know quite how to get there. She waited 10 minutes and decided to move, it was 3 and she knew there was a good chance her mother forgot with a busy schedule and with being the staff sergeant and all, but it was irritating. She started walking, knowing that would be her mom's response if she complained that she forgot about her.

"You should've started walking," Gail mumbled mimicking what her mom would sound like.

She also started walking because since it was Toronto, people could be creepers to a lone girl sitting on a side walk.

She passed one of the tourists both things near the park, and found a map of Toronto, and made her way. 40 minutes and the theme song stuck in her head later, she walked into 15th, with her schoolbag.

"Excuse me?" she asked the lady at the front desk, trying to get her attention.

"May I help you?" The woman on desk duty took the phone away from her ear for a moment.

"well ya, umm, I'm Gail peck, do you know where my mom is?"

"she is in her office, you can see her if you want,"

"Kay,"

Gail walked through 15, having been there before, wondering what people were thinking of a girl in a school uniform and a book bag slung over her shoulder, was doing walking around the division.

She walked into her mom's office without knocking.

"Hi," Gail smiled annoyed, knowing her mother wouldn't be sympathetic to her having to walk all that way.

"Hello sweetie," she smiled, getting up and giving her daughter a hug.

"You want to help?"

"Sure," she put her book bag down with a thud on the carpeted floor in her mother's office.

"You forgot to pick me up" she stated with no emotion.

"well your here now aren't you?" she laughed and questioned.

"Sure," she sighed.

A few hours later and things set up, people were walking around the division checking things out, little kids were walking around with their parents, and just regular people. She was walking around when someone bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't, -I wasn't paying attention to where I was going"

Standing in front of her was a brown haired girl, about her age.

"Apparently," she never understood what was so interesting about anything, to not look where you're going.

"Well, sorry," the girl apologized again.

"Its fine, whatever," Gail brushed it off; it wasn't a big deal, just annoying.

She waited for the girl to say something.

"So what's your name?" Gail started instead, not having much patience.

"Andy,"

"Well what is her last name?" Gail wondered. Man this girl was awkward. Once again Gail had to take over "Andy...?"

"Andy McNally"

"You have a boy's name?" Gail had no filter, well to her parents, but that's where it ended. She liked her own name better, it was Girly.

"It's Andrea," the brown haired girl said annoyed at Gail's rudeness, but she was still nice.

"well, if my name is so funny then what's yours?" she questioned; Gail noticed that she wasn't ALL that shy.

"Gail peck," she smiled. "That's my mom is up there, she is the staff sergeant." Gail was proud for a minute, and wondered who this girl was with, seeing she wasn't really walking around with parents.

"Oh," The girl named Andy clearly didn't see the resemblance between the redheaded woman and the blonde standing in front of her.

"My dads over there," she pointed to the group of officers talking, almost reading Gail's mind.

"So how old are you?" She kept questioning.

"Fourteen."

"Oh, me too, where do you go to school?"

"I don't go to public," Gail wondered if the girl was really that oblivious to not see that she was still wearing her school uniform, which said the school name on it too.

"oh, that's probably why I don't see you," The somewhat bubbly girl laughed.

"ya probably," Gail resisted the urge to not roll her eyes.

Gail took a look at the girl once again. She was her age, about her height, a little taller, and had medium length brown hair, with bangs. She was tan and had a sporty build. She was wearing a decent t-shirt and jeans, something Gail might wear if she wasn't in her school uniform, but a little less nicer looking. She had on sneakers.

Gail, again, was still wearing her uniform.

"Hi honey," Gail looked up to see her mother. "How do you like the open house?"

"It's nice, but I've been here before mom," Gail pointed out, nothing was too new.

She looked at Andy, and back at Gail "I've seen you made a new friend,"

"Sort of," Gail replied.

"Hello," her mother looked at Andy.

"Hello Mrs. Peck." she was polite to grown ups. Gail could read these kinds of people, and knew that this girl Andy that she just met kind of had fake manners.

"What's your name?" she questioned

"Andy McNally,"

"oh so your father is over there?" she motioned.

"Ya," she smiled.

"Oh, maybe you two could be friends Gail, "she looked at her daughter,

"Mom?" Gail questioned, needing to ask her something,

Somebody called the staff Sgt. Name. "I have to go, ask me later sweetie," she patted her on the shoulder and walked off.

"Ugh, I hate when she does that," the Gail complained" she never has time,"

"At least you have a mom," Andy mumbled.

"Where's yours?" Gail seemed suddenly interested.

"You tell me," Andy answered, a bit forward and almost annoyed. "I don't know where she went,"

"Oh," the conversation got a bit awkward and the girls didn't know what to talk about," well bye," Gail smiled and walked away.

"Bye,"

A half hour later it was time to go. Andy and her dad headed home. Andy's dad was going out to have a couple drinks, which Andy was not so thrilled about. It was a never ending vicious circle.

Gail had gone home with her brother, and her parents back to her house, she did her homework, and went to bed, both girls half it was the weekend, except Andy was annoyed her father was probably gonna drink, again, because it was the weekend.

* end flashback*

"okay," so one time I went to the open house the division, when I was like 14, and I went with my dad," Andy tried to remember more, " And I was walking around, and I'm pretty sure I bumped into Gail. "

Andy took another sip of her beer and thought," yep it definitely was Gail, because the girl was pretty blonde, and I remember thinking she was albino," Andy laughed and teased.

"So anyways, Gail was a bitch like usual, and I think her mom said hi, that's it,"

Traci was laughing.

"I'm serious it happened! It makes sense, her mom worked and still works there, my dad did,"

"no, no, I believe you, it's just weird and sort of funny," Traci chuckled again.

Gail sat quiet, laughing now and then, trying to remember.

" I remember I went to a few open houses, but all I remember is that I didn't understand why you had a boys name," Gail teased back " but I don't think I knew it was you loser until now,"

"Okay, whatever you say Gail," Andy laughed," but again it was 11 years ago, so I guess your only half right?" Andy stated.

"I wonder if Sam was there, after all he is like,"

Andy blushed at the mention of Sam, everybody knew by now they had just hooked up.

Traci looked up, as if trying to count the number of years older he way on the ceiling.

"Oh no, more mental math, don't hurt yourself," Gail laughed, and made another remark yet again.

Traci ignored it and had an answer, "like ten years older than you,"

"No, come on, he's only like seven or eight, I hate this teasing, either that or you need to go back to school."

"Only?" Traci laughed at her friend's opinion on how eight years wasn't that many to her.

"True," Gail added, Traci going off about Swarek more.


End file.
